


Fan

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin/Arthur Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't say no to Merlin. He still want to know why they're watching a wrestling tournament, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (I don't remember who) asked me for more Merlin/Percival so here it is! They're will be a sequel! Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta.

Arthur still didn’t know why he had accepted to accompany Merlin to the University wrestle tournament.

It probably had something to do with his inability to say no to his best friend when he made his adorable pout and promised to help Arthur with his English literature essay.

“Merlin? Why are we here exactly? I thought you didn’t like sport.”

“I don’t. It’s… you know… To cultivate myself.”

Arthur wasn’t convinced but the first combat was starting so he didn’t say anything.

He finally understood the meaning of their presence a little later when a wrestler named Percival Knight came on. Merlin turned beet red suddenly, his eyes fixed on the wrestler every move. Arthur watched for a moment and noticed how Merlin seemed troubled.

“Merlin, you should grab your jaw from the floor… You’re drooling.”

“What?”

“I’ve seen how you look at that Percival guy. You like him don’t you?”

“No… I… I don’t,” Merlin stammered.

Arthur laughed. “Don’t try to fool me Merlin, I’m your best friend! I know you best.”

Merlin turned red again and looked at his feet.

***

As they reached the semi-final combats, Merlin wasn’t shy about his attraction for Percival anymore. Arthur wasn’t sure it was better, though.

“But Arthur! Look at that arms! And his body!”

Arthur nodded noncommittally.

“Don’t you think he has a perfect body? He looks like a Greek god!”

“Merlin, you know I’m not into men, don’t you?”

“This has nothing to do with seeing beauty where it lies! It’s objectivity! Look at him! He’s beautiful.”

Arthur had to agree. Objectively, Percival was beautiful. And if he was truly honest with himself, Arthur had to admit he was a little jealous of the guy. Arthur was quite proud of his body, knowing he was quite attractive and taking care of his look. But compared to Percival, he was feeling self-conscious.

Arthur then decided to change the subject of the discussion.

“So if he’s so perfect why are you still sitting here and not running down there to congratulate him for his wonderful victory?”

“Are you mad? He would… How could a guy like him like a guy like me! He would think I’m an idiot.”

“Obviously, you are.”

“Thanks Arthur,” Merlin answered coldly, a small pout appearing on his lips.

“Merlin, you’re pouting!”

“Of course I am, you’ve said I don't have a chance with Percival because I’m an idiot!”

“No! You’re an idiot because you think you don’t have a chance with him! Merlin, you’re cute, intelligent and funny! I’m sure Percival can see it too!”

“Really?”

“Yes… What I don’t understand, though, is why you seem to like him so much. I didn’t know you liked brainless hunks,” Arthur teased.

“He’s not brainless! Gwen told me he’s in his brother’s class! He’s studying chemistry! He’s one of the bests of his year! It seems that Professor Gaius has already asked him to be his assistant when he finishes his course!”

“Seems like you’ve already conducted an inquiry.”

Merlin blushed. “It’s not like that!”

“So you’re not madly in love with guy you never talked to because he has the arms of a Greek god?”

Merlin punched Arthur in the arm. “Stop making fun of me! And shut up, the final is going to start.”

***

Of course, as soon as Percival had won the tournament, Merlin disappeared. Probably to avoid Arthur trying to convince him to go and talk to Percival.

But Arthur wanted his best friend to be happy and this Percival seemed to be a good guy so Arthur decided to take the matters in his hands.

He went to the locker room and waited for Percival to go out.

“Percival?” he shouted when he saw the guy.

“Yes? Do I know you?”

“I’m Arthur. I’m a second year in Economy. We don’t know each other but… Let’s say we have some common friends.”

“Okay.” Percival seemed quite suspicious.

“I just wanted to tell you you have a secret admirer.”

“What? But… Who?”

“If you’re good enough for him, you should find who he is by yourself,” Arthur said with a small smile.

“I don’t understand.”

Arthur noticed with relief that Percival didn’t seem troubled by the fact that his secret admirer was a man.

“Let’s say I know that someone is quite fond of you but I think you should find his identity by yourself… See this as a challenge to win his heart.”

And with that, Arthur went away, leaving a stunned Percival behind him.

Arthur only hoped that Percival would prove himself worthy of Merlin’s love.


End file.
